Promise You Won't Forget Me
by Seshat
Summary: Ron Weasley has been missing presumed dead for five years. Trying to relax , Hermione decides to take a magical Carribean cruise. Then a red–headed stranger appears, and Hermione's relaxing Carribean cruise becomes a fight for her life—and her heart.
1. A Hogwarts Professor

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing. My parents own the house, and almost everything that goes in my room. Oh well.

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had a couple of ideas for a new story, but thanks to advice from Electra, this one won. It starts out a bit slowly, but it gets better. 

Okay, now this story is completely contradictory to It's So Difficult to be Mature and it's sequel. If you've read it, then think of this one as existing in a parallel universe, and if you haven't, what the hell are you waiting for?

I couldn't fit the entire summary on those measly two lines, so here you go:

Summary: Ron Weasley has been missing presumed dead for five years. Trying to relax and get her mind off things, Hermione decides to take a magical Carribean cruise. On the cruise she runs into Harry who she hasn't seen in three years, although they've been communicating. Everything should have been wonderful; sunning, swimming, reconnecting with an old friend, and making new ones. Then a red–headed stranger appears, and Hermione's relaxing Carribean cruise becomes a fight for her life—and her heart.

Promise You Won't Forget Me

Chapter 1: A Hogwarts Professor

Hermione Granger was a bossy, bushy-haired, know-it-all kind of woman. But she was also bloody brilliant. As a witch, she was far ahead of the game. Upon her graduation from Hogwarts, she went to a muggle university and got her PhD. However, the muggle world didn't hold much for Hermione so she returned to Hogwarts and became the Muggle Studies Professor. 

Hermione enjoyed her job and was greatly admired as a teacher. The other professors, all older than she, saw her as an equal and treated her with respect. The students knew her to be difficult but fair. Quiet and studious. The only anomaly in her demeanor was her tendency to be melancholy. No one could figure out why the intelligent, attractive, young professor didn't seem to have much of a personal life. There were rumors around school that it had something to do with the Great Harry Potter.

Some said that Harry Potter had broken her heart by refusing to acknowledge her affection. Others claimed it was exactly the other way around, that the strict Professor had refused Harry Potter and he had gone to China to forget her. Still others yet (with wilder imaginations) said that there was a curse placed upon them by You–Know–Who and that if they looked at one another, they would turn into squirrels.

Hermione continued on oblivious to the ridiculous rumors. She and Harry continued to be the great friends they were back in Hogwarts and were in constant communication. The Boy Who Lived was somewhere in Africa making arrangements for treaties on behalf of the Ministry. He wrote Hermione at every opportunity and she happily wrote back. That was their friendship. She hadn't actually seen him in three years.

Other rumors, these mostly circulated by the staff, were that Hermione was lonely because she had no people her own age around. Hermione caught one or two of these and dismissed them as groundless. She often spoke with and visited her old friend Ginny Weasley who was having an off again/on again relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy, who was the head of a self-founded company called Malfoy Unlimited. Hermione still wasn't sure what it did, but Draco was very prosperous. Their relationship was somewhat unusual; Ginny dumped him every other week until Draco bought her some extravagant gift and they made up.

Hermione herself wouldn't say she was lonely or unhappy. She considered herself quite content. She went out on dates and was currently seeing a man who had the potential to be a boyfriend. However, if someone asked her to look deep down inside for the root of the problem, she could find it in a heartbeat. 

His name was Ron Weasley. He, too, had been her best friend at Hogwarts and they had separated at graduation. Ron had disappeared mysteriously two days after the ceremony—without a word to anyone. Hermione had been hurt and angry that he hadn't said anything to her about his decision to leave. But when no message reached her or his family after months of worry, the general consensus was that he was gone. Gone, as in never to come back. It had taken a long time, but eventually his family, Harry, and Hermione moved on. They never forgot him, but they moved on. 

In their letters, Harry and Hermione avoided Ron's name like the plague. It was taboo between them. In fact, no one had said the name Ron Weasley in four years. 

Hermione missed him often. She kept those feelings buried deep down, but they were there. Her feelings toward him had been confused in the months before he vanished. She had been beginning to see him as more than a friend and was on the verge of telling him how she felt. She was almost sure that he felt the same way. Then he disappeared without a trace and Hermione forced those uncertain feelings down as far as they would go.

It was because of all those confusing feelings that Hermione decided she needed a vacation. A real one. She had quite a lot of money saved up, so when the summer holidays came around, she did something she would never have done before. She signed up to take a Carribean cruise. An _all–magic_ Carribean cruise.

It had been Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Professor, who told her about it. She even went so far as to hint that it would be a good place for Hermione to mingle with witches and wizards her own age. So Hermione signed up. The cruise would last for two weeks and would end right about the time that school started again. That meant she had the first half of summer to go shopping.

Little did she know that a simple summer holiday vacation would turn out to be not only fun, but also dangerous.


	2. Whatever Floats Your Boat

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of nothing.

A/N: I know the first chapter was short, but it was really only the prologue. This is the real first chapter, but it's a bit slow. It will get better in the next chapter, I promise. PLEASE review, I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 2: Whatever Floats Your Boat

Hermione stood in the midst of the chaos, shielding her eyes from the sun. She had chosen to take an airplane from England to Florida because the Floo trip across continents was dangerous, Apparation took a while, and there hadn't been an available Portkey. So she flew. She arrived at the Orlando International Airport and Apparated to Port Canaveral where the cruise would be leaving in an hour. She had left in the evening and in Florida it was eight a.m. Time changes were too confusing for her. It had been a very long flight.

She stood on the dock, trying to find the specific dock her ship was leaving from. It wasn't easy. The entire port seemed to be alive with people. People just as confused as she was, people trying to sell things, and then there were the 'regulars', people who actually looked like they belonged there—which was something Hermione definitely didn't feel. Everyone seemed to have an American accent which made Hermione feel she stuck out like a sore thumb. At least once she found the boat she'd be with other witches and wizards.

She had to ask for directions. The person she asked looked at her strangely when she asked where to find the ship in her out–of–place accent and shook his head. She realized belatedly that since this was a magical ship she'd have to ask a witch or a wizard. It was Platform 9 3/4 all over again. It wasn't as if witches and wizards wore signs.

She finally managed to find the boat on her own. It was immense. There seemed to be a million little portholes and at least ten levels. It looked like it was as large as Hogwarts! She had never been on something so expensive–looking in her life. It had taken quite a bite out of her savings, but as she gazed up at the huge ship and listened to the happy chattering of the people around her, she was beginning to think it was worth it. 

It was obvious that the boat and dock were magically disguised in the same way that Hogwarts was. Many people were walking past her, happily oblivious to the huge ship out in the water. A pretty Asian woman came up next to her and looked out at the sea.

"One of us?" she whispered conspiratorially. Hermione nodded. "See you on the boat then."

She melted into the crowd. Hermione followed, trying to blend in with the others. Her luggage had been sent ahead so everything was on board. As soon as she walked up the gangplank, she went to the concierge desk. A man smiled pleasantly at her.

"'Ello, miss. What's the name, please?" 

Hermione signed in on the registrar. "It should be under the name Hermione Granger."

She quickly glanced at the other names on the list. She saw one that looked familiar before she realized the man was glaring at her. She looked up, blushing slightly. 

"Sorry," she said. "I was just curious about my fellow passengers."

His face relaxed. "It's alright. Everyone will get to know everyone else soon enough. Have a bon voyage, Professor Granger."

Hermione had started to turn around when she heard the concierge say her title. She spun around on her heels. 

"How did you know that I'm a Professor?" she asked.

The man smiled. "You're rather famous, Professor Granger. Or have you forgotten what happened five years ago? I'm from the United Kingdom originally, and there were follow up articles in the Prophet about you when you became a professor at Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, right, that ordeal five years ago."

She thanked him, and walked away, searching for her room. A bellhop showed her the way. She was pleased to see that all of her luggage had arrived and she sat down heavily on her bed. The room was gorgeous. The decor was blue and her bedspread and curtains had pictures of tropical birds. The bathroom had a shower and a large bathtub, as well as a sink that was big enough to bathe in and one of the most elegant toilets Hermione had ever seen. There was a well stocked mini bar and a safe hidden behind a painting of fruit. 

The first thing she did was take out her valuable jewelry and place it in the safe. Her fingers lingered the longest on a particular piece. It was a necklace with a single pendant in the shape of a book. The book opened and inside was a small diamond. It had been her graduation present from Ron, and he had given it to her right before he vanished. She hadn't even remembered packing it. She still remembered what he said when he gave it to her.

_"I saw this and thought of you, 'Mione. Who else would wear a book around her neck?"_

The boat rocked and pitched her forward. She assumed it would take a while to get her 'sea legs'. She had cast an anti–seasickness spell over her before she stepped on the boat. She was pleased to see that so far it was working, although it would have to be recast every morning. 

She filled the bath with water and bubbles, got in, and let herself relax. She began to think of many things, beginning with that ordeal five years ago...

__

It had been one week before Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. There had been rumors circulating for weeks that Voldemort was planning to attack Harry on that special day. No one expected that he would attack a week early.

The execution had been brilliant. Voldemort had corrupted one of the younger Gryffindor male students. He promised that the boy's family would be spared if he complied with the Dark Lord's wishes. The boy, cowering in fear, agreed. Voldemort fed a little of his power into the boy, who later went into Harry's room, cast sleeping spells on Harry's roommates, and tied up the Boy Who Lived. This was done silently and without a problem.

Voldemort's plan would have gone off without a hitch if Hermione hadn't gotten it into her head to walk into the boys dormitory. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she had this sudden feeling that made her get out of bed and walk across the hall. When she entered, she saw that the curtains to Harry's bed were open, with the covers in disarray. She ran to Ron's bed and tried to shake him awake.

"Ron!" she said in a hushed whisper. "Wake up!"

But Ron just continued to snore. Hermione shook him and shook him until she realized it was a spell; even Ron wouldn't have woken up by now.

"Finite Incantatem," she whispered. Ron sat up sleepily and wiped his eyes.

"Hermione!" he yelped and tried to pull the covers over him. Hermione hadn't noticed that he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"There's no time, Ron!" she said in a hurry. "Harry's gone!"

Ron jumped up. "What!"

They had rushed out of the room, until Ron suddenly realized he was still undressed. He hurriedly put on a robe and they rushed out of the room. They were down in the common room and unsure of where to go next. They were about to run for Dumbledore when Ron heard a strange muffled sobbing. 

Hiding behind one of the armchairs in the corner was Ginny Weasley, frozen in place—literally. Hermione unfroze her and Ginny collapsed sobbing into Ron's arms.

"Oh, Ron, that boy, Hunter, he took Harry! He had a deranged look in his eyes, and he carried Harry out of here all tied up!"

Ron shook her. "Ginny, this is very important. Did he say where he was taking Harry?"

It took several precious minutes for the story to come out coherently. Finally Ginny managed to gasp out, "He said something about a town. And the house where Voldemort was born."

Ron looked at Hermione. She nodded. "I know where it is. Let's go. Ginny, go straight to Dumbledore and tell him the same thing. Alright?"

Ginny nodded. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran out of the room.

Hermione wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying, it was the steam from the bath. She got out, toweled off and decided to take a nap. It had been a long day.

* * *

When she woke up, the boat had left the dock and Hermione decided to mingle with the other guests. She pulled on her bathing suit, covered herself with her robe, grabbed her bag of "supplies", adjusted her straw hat, and walked out to the pool. 

Hermione had never been proud of her figure. She didn't think she looked particularly attractive in a bathing suit, but that was a drawback of a cruise. So she headed toward the pool where witches and wizards were swimming, sunning, and ordering drinks. She sat down on a nearby lounge chair and set out her things. She placed a bottle of sun lotion, her sunglasses, and a worn paperback book on the little table next to her. After glancing around suspiciously, she decided that it was safe to remove her robe. No one else seemed self–conscious.

She was so white! Hopefully after two weeks on the ship she would tan more. She blushed slightly when she saw a few men shooting her admiring glances. She was a professor and was not used to being stared at. It wasn't as if she was wearing a bikini. It was a very simple blue one piece suit. Stretching out on the chair, she put on her sunglasses and picked up her book, _Strength of the Spirit_. A shadow fell over her, blocking the sun.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in a bathing suit."

Hermione looked up abruptly. A handsome tanned youth was watching her with a big grin. He had messy black hair, familiar green eyes, and an odd lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Harry!" she gasped. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Harry sat down on the edge of her chair and gave her a hug. "Vacation. I assume that's what you're doing here as well."

Hermione scooted over to make more room. "I can't believe we chose the same cruise! What are the chances of that?"

Harry ducked his head slightly. "Well, actually, Professor Dumbledore owled me and told me you were taking this cruise. I hadn't seen you in so long, and I needed a vacation, and, well..."

Hermione laughed. "It's terrific to see you. How has life in Africa been? And where are your glasses?" She had only just noticed that Harry's black frames were missing.

"I had some witch doctor give me a optometrical spell for the cruise. And Africa is rather boring. Lots of papers, lots of signings. I'm a diplomat, can you believe that? The name Harry Potter is turning out to be something of a blessing there. Arguing ministry men stop dead in their tracks when they hear my name."

Harry's face was full of laughter and Hermione noticed how healthy and handsome he looked. He was wearing red swimming trunks and to judge by the dampness of his hair, he had already been in the pool.

"So," he continued, "how's life as a professor?"

"Not too bad," she replied. "The children respect me, and I'm satisfied. But I needed a break."

"I know what you mean."

They sat in silence for a moment while people ran, chattered, and splashed around them. Hermione noticed that everyone was in muggle attire, but that made sense since robes were too hot for the climate. Harry ordered both of them some fruity tropical drink and Hermione took a long sip of hers. It was very good.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, "it's really been too long. How did we let our friendship grow apart?"

Harry shrugged tanned shoulders. "We're here now. Can I show you around?"

"In a little while. I got into this ridiculous get up, I'm going to swim." She stood up, removed her glasses and hat, and tied her shoulder–length brown hair up. Harry gazed at her admiringly.

"That suit really suits you," he said without a trace of embarrassment.

Hermione willed herself not to blush. "Thank you, do you really think so?"

Harry pulled her back down. "Yes, but you're so pale! Here, don't forget the lotion."

He rubbed it on her shoulders and her back. Then she stood up and faced him.

"So, what do you think, do I look really ridiculous?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," he replied, standing up. "You look nice. Come on, we'll swim."

They jumped into the pool and spent a while swimming and splashing one another. It got darker and soon dinner was announced. Harry got out of the pool and gave Hermione a hand up. She shook herself like a wet dog and then began to towel off. Harry laughed as she splattered him with little water droplets. Then he waved his wand and she found herself instantly dry.

"Why don't you go change for dinner and I'll meet you in the dining hall," he suggested. She agreed and went off to find her room. The corridors were deserted except for a redheaded gentleman and his two friends down one end. They disappeared into a room as soon as Hermione approached. She unlocked her door with a quick '_Alohomora_ 5950' and went inside.

She still couldn't believe that Harry was there. Had Dumbledore really told him about it? Hermione shook her head, smiling. Incredible how the other Professors meddled in her personal life. They must not have much else to do.

She pulled out a simple cotton dress from the closet and then changed her mind. According to the brochure, dinner was something of a fancy affair. The guests were encouraged to dress up a bit. So she put the cotton dress back and pulled out a silk one. It was a royal blue, her favorite color, and it had a v–neck. The skirt fell just above her knees and she could wear her nice black shoes.

When she finished dressing she admired the result in the mirror over her vanity. Her brown hair was much smoother than it used to be, thanks to continual slatherings of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, and was cut a bit shorter than it used to be. It was cooler that way. She looked very nice and much better than how she had looked in a bathing suit (or so she thought).

She left in search of the dining hall. When she finally found it she was a bit short of breath. Harry was waiting for her outside, looking very handsome in a navy blazer and tan trousers. She was struck by how much older he seemed without his glasses. He welcomed her with a friendly smile and offered his arm. 

"You look smashing, Herm," he said warmly. Hermione could feel herself blushing again.

They walked inside and Hermione was in awe.

The room looked like a ballroom and was at least as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A large chandelier had descended in the center of the room over a large dance floor. An orchestra was warming up along one wall. Each table sat six with fancy china and silverware. Hermione felt a little out of her depth, but Harry pulled her toward one of the tables.

He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. Other people joined them and they got into a nice conversation. Alexa Freiburg was a lawyer from Sacramento, California. She had short blond hair, dark brown eyes, and a fondness for practical jokes. Monty Grover was the first recipient of one of her jokes. He was a tall man with little sense of humor and light, wispy brown hair. The other two people at their table were a newly married couple, the Richmonds. The two were obviously very much in love and quite young. One or two years younger than Hermione herself. 

They were chatting happily when a short little man came to the front of the room and cleared his throat. His voice was magically magnified.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to our cruise. The ship is on it's way! We will be spending two days on the lovely island of Nassau, then it's off to San Juan, an extended stay at Cozumel, and Barbados before we return to Port Canaveral. Are there any questions? No? Alright, then please enjoy tonight's meal and let's strike up the band!"

The orchestra had a wide repertoire and while Hermione ate, she enjoyed listening to blues, swing, rock and roll, and the Weird Sisters' latest hit. After the plates disappeared, Harry stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked Hermione.

She was surprised. "Oh, I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer..."

Harry smiled. "Come on, you dance divinely. Please?"

"Oh, alright, I suppose."

She stood up as well and Harry led her onto the dance floor. The tune was light and breezy and the two fell into a sort of foxtrot. 

"So tell me more about your life in Africa," Hermione called as Harry spun her around.

"Not much to tell," Harry said with a shrug. "I was living in Egypt for a while. I have a place there, it's really brilliant. You should come some time."

Hermione laughed as she was spun in another circle. "Remember that summer when Ron—" She stopped. There was a moment's uncomfortable silence between them before Hermione tried to cover her inadvertent blunder. "Er, when the Weasleys visited Egypt?"

Harry nodded in time to the music. "The magical community there is fascinating. The curses that were placed on the tombs were complex."

There was another pause. The fast song ended and a slower waltz began. They moved closer together and began to waltz. 

"Do you miss him a lot?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione hesitated before responding. "Of course, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course I do." He was going to continue, then he changed his mind. "So, tell me about the men in your life."

Hermione accepted this change in the conversation with a nod. "It's just Luke now."

"Luke." Harry looked thoughtful. They whirled around the floor. "Is he the accountant?"

"No." Harry dipped her. "That was Paul. Luke's the regional district supervisor for Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Ah." Another dip. "And does he stand a chance?"

"Not really," Hermione confessed. "Alright, now, I've confessed. It's your turn. Any future Mrs. Potter prospects on the horizon?"

Harry thought about it. The tempo changed and Hermione, breathing hard, walked back to the table. Harry followed closely behind.

"No, not really. I haven't met any potential mates lately. I've actually been rather busy."

They resumed their seats and Hermione got into a discussion about the muggle world with Alexa, who was also muggleborn. Then Harry and Alexa pointed out to her all the important passengers.

"Strange as it may seem," Alexa said, "Harry here isn't the only celebrity on board. That man over there, he's the Ambassador from America to the Bahamas for the American Ministry of Magic. And over there is the American actress Claudia Rampart." Hermione stared unashamedly. It was the pretty Asian woman who spoke to her before they got on the boat. "And over there," Alexa pointed to yet another table, "is one of the richest men in France. I'm not sure what he does exactly, but he's very rich and very single."

She exchanged a glance with Hermione who only laughed. Apparently Alexa was one of those women. 

Then Monty asked her to dance, and Harry asked Alexa to dance. She lost track of him as she was passed along to none other than the captain of the ship. They made a funny sight as the top of his head only came up to her eyes. He was a fair dancer, though, and gave Hermione quite a whirl before moving on to another female passenger. Not without a final comment, however.

"You want to have fun, you let me show you the sights on the islands, okay?"

Hermione laughed. The way he wiggled his eyebrows made his proposition absolutely ridiculous. 

"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on it."

She walked back to her table where Harry was sitting.

"You know, I'm awfully tired, what with the time change and all. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, Harry. Save me a seat at breakfast."

Harry seemed a little disappointed, but he nodded. "Will do. Goodnight."

She made her way back to her room, a little unsteady on her feet, whether it was just the rocking boat or the alcohol she didn't know, and collapsed on her bed. It was very comfortable. She only had time to change out of her dress, wash her face, and collapse back in bed before she fell asleep. 

Despite the comfort of the bed and the soothing ocean sounds, Hermione slept fitfully. She dreamt, dreamt of that ordeal five years ago...

_Hermione wasn't sure how she found the place in her nervous state, but she did. Ron was one step behind her, muttering under his breath the entire time. They approached the rickety old mansion from the back, and were crouched in the shrubbery. Hermione had lit her wand softly, but all they could see were broken windows, glowing lights inside the rooms, and from somewhere not too far away they heard a disturbing high–pitched laugh._

The moon above was nearly full and provided some light. Hermione was being bitten by miscellaneous insects and the bushes scratched her arms. Ron turned to her and held a finger to his lips.

"We have to be silent," he whispered. "Do you have your wand ready?" Hermione nodded silently. "Alright, follow me and be quiet!"

Hermione had never seen her red–headed pal so determined. The look on his face was almost frightening. He had a cold–blooded gleam in his eye and Hermione knew he wouldn't stop until he had rescued Harry.

They approached a back door silently. The rotted wood opened with a tiny squeak. The room they entered was as quiet as a tomb. When Hermione's eyes adjusted, she saw that it was a kitchen. Mice squeaked across the floor and there was a decayed smell that lingered under her nose. They moved through the kitchen and into the hall. The noises, laughter and screams, were coming from upstairs. Ron stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione hissed. "What's wrong? We have to save Harry!"

Ron turned to her, the moonlight, streaming in through the broken window, glimmered in his hair. Hermione saw a foreign look in his eye, one she had never seen in her usually–lighthearted friend's eyes before. 

"Hermione, don't argue with me on this," Ron began. Hermione was scared. "I want you to stay here and I'm going upstairs. Don't come up unless I'm dying."

"But Ron—" Hermione started to argue; she hated being ordered around. But she didn't get a chance to finish her complaint. Ron stopped her diatribe with his mouth. 

By the time she got her senses back, Ron had gone upstairs and she was rooted to the floor.

"Wow," she murmured.

She crept closer and inched up the stairs, one step at a time. Screams ripped through the air like a scalpel and she abandoned the pretense of stealth. She ran to the door where the terrible noises were coming from and listened through the keyhole.

"It was touching that you came for your friend, Mr. Weasley, but it was also foolish. Now I'll kill him and have the added bonus of killing you as well. Crucio!"

Ron's screams filled the air. Hermione thought she heard someone call out, "Ron!" but it might have been in her mind. Voldemort chuckled evilly.

"And now to do away with you and the meddlesome Potter. Avada—" 

Hermione burst into the room without thinking of the consequences. She was grabbed almost instantly by a man she recognized as Peter a.k.a. Wormtail. She squirmed and bit the hand that covered her mouth. Wormtail swore. Voldemort laughed.

"A fierce warrior, eh? This is the mighty army that was sent to rescue Potter? A teenage boy and girl? I am truly frightened."

Hermione saw that Harry was tied up in one corner, unconscious. It looked as if someone had beaten him before they tied him. Ron looked up at her from the floor, his face twisted in pain.

"Hermione, run!" he screamed. Voldemort shot him with a blast of his wand and Ron was silent.

"Well, young lady," Voldemort said, grinning like a mad man, "it appears you have two choices. Stay and be killed, or run and let your friends die. What will it be?"

Hermione woke in a cold sweat and trembled. She got out of bed, hugged herself to get warm, walked to her window and closed it. She stared out at the water for a few moments. The light from the moon shone down on the waves which rippled in the wind. Out in the middle of the ocean without any city lights meant the stars were clearly visible. It was calming, watching the water flow.

She returned to bed. She lay awake for some time after that, just looking up at the ceiling. She had changed since those days, and she knew the cause of it.

Ron's mysterious disappearance had made her suddenly aware of her mortality. Life was for living, not studying all the time. She learned to have fun occasionally, although never at school. Everyone at Hogwarts, students and staff, believed she never had fun. But she did. And when she did, she always dedicated it to Ron.

"For you, Ron," she whispered out loud, before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well, that was the beginning. What did you think? Tell me! Review! Please! 


	3. Where All The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: I got nothin'.

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Where All the Fun Begins

Hermione woke up early, unused to the motion of the ship. She yawned loudly, cast another anti–seasickness spell, and took a shower. She had just stepped out when she heard a knock on her door.

"Room service!"

Hermione stifled a smile. She hadn't ordered room service and that voice sounded suspiciously familiar. She called back.

"Just a minute!"

She slipped into a cotton sun dress and opened the door. Sure enough, Harry was standing out in the hall. He frowned.

"Darn, I was supposed to catch you in a robe. Oh well, you look nice. Can I come in?"

"I still have to do my hair," Hermione pointed out. "You could be waiting for a long time."

Harry shrugged. "Fine with me. I'll make myself at home with your mini bar."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said, wagging a finger at him. "I get charged for whatever is taken from there and this trip already cost me a fortune."

Harry smiled. "It's not like you to spend so much on frivolities. Why the splurge?"

Hermione shrugged and began to dry her hair. She had learned a long time ago that when it came to her frizzy hair, it was best done the muggle way. She coated it in gels and mousse and brushed it over and over again.

"I just wanted to do something spontaneous," Hermione said. "Why did you come?"

Harry shrugged. "To see you mostly. Three years is really too long, Herm. So, what do you want to do today?"

Hermione grinned. "I want to go shopping. There's supposedly a mall the size of Diagon Alley on one of the decks."

Harry's face fell. "Oh, well, if you want to..."

Hermione laughed. "Tell you what, Harry. We'll have breakfast together, then I'll find Alexa and go shopping with her. We'll meet again for lunch. We can't spend every moment together, or we'll begin to hate one another by the time this cruise is over."

He nodded. "Sounds alright to me. Shall we go?"

They walked into the dining hall where some people where eating and talking. There were no assigned seats so Hermione and Harry found Alexa and sat with her. The friendly witch was practically bursting with excitement. She chattered away happily and Harry and Hermione exchanged amused little glances.

"So, Herm, what are your plans for today?" Alexa asked, once she took a break from her steady flow of gossip.

"I was thinking of going shopping, Lex," Hermione replied with a smile. "But Harry doesn't want to go, so do you?"

"Sure!" Alexa said excitedly. "I'd love to."

She was going to continue, but the captain of the ship came onto the small stage and adjusted the microphone. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm afraid I have some troubling news," he began. "It appears that something of value has been stolen from one of our passengers." He paused while excited chatter filled the room. "I must urge all of you to be careful when locking your rooms and your safe. Each has an anti–Alohomora spell on it, but accidents do happen. And if anyone has any news of the theft, please come to me, everything will be kept strictly anonymous."

Alexa's countenance darkened. "What a terrible thing to happen! How dreadful!"

Harry shrugged and took a bite of toast. "As long as it's not one of us, I don't see that it matters."

Hermione turned to him in surprise. "Why, Harry! What a dreadfully harsh thing to say!"

"I don't see why we should worry, Herm," he replied, his mouth full. "Whoever did it won't do it again, now that the whole ship's been alerted, and nothing was probably stolen in the first place! Some little old lady probably lost her purse under her bed and raised the alarm."

Hermione inspected him carefully. "My, my, someone's become awfully cynical."

Harry shrugged again. "Three years as a diplomat will do that to you."

Alexa was looking back and forth between them bewilderedly. "Er, sorry to interrupt this delightful argument, but, Herm, if we want to get in shopping before lunch, we ought to move."

Hermione shook herself out of whatever mood was hanging over her head and smiled. "You're right, Lex, we ought to go. I'll see you for lunch, Harry."

Harry smiled back. "Will do, Herm."

Hermione and Alexa walked out of the dining hall and downstairs to the shops. The entire deck was filled with interesting stores. Hermione and Alexa wandered into the nearest one which happened to be filled with muggle contraptions which had been "magically" improved. They were examining a toaster oven which ensured the toast was never burnt when Alexa turned to Hermione.

"So, how long have you and Harry been a couple?" she asked, grinning.

Hermione nearly dropped the toaster. "What! Harry, me, a couple?"

Alexa seemed confused. "Well, yes, aren't you?"

"No!" Hermione practically shouted. Then she calmed and laughed. "Sorry, Alexa, but Harry and I are not together. What gave you that idea?"

She shrugged and examined a lamp. "I don't know, but I assumed from the way you were acting at dinner and breakfast that you were dating."

Hermione smiled and picked up a back massager. "No, we're only good friends."

"And tell me, do you always have spats like that with friends?"

Hermione's smile slipped and Alexa could tell she had said something wrong. Hermione had paled slightly and was very quiet for a few minutes. When she spoke, her voice was soft as she spoke tenderly about an old memory.

"I used to have a friend, and we would get into the most awful rows. We fought practically all the time."

"Sounds like a terrific friend," Alexa said wryly. 

"Oh, but he was," Hermione said. She and Alexa wandered into another shop, this one was clothing. "He was my best friend, along with Harry. I cared about him a lot."

Alexa noticed Hermione's eyes had become teary. "What happened to him?"

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "He disappeared. We assume he died since there's been no word of him for five years."

"Oh," Alexa said, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's alright," Hermione replied, looking through the clothes in front of her.

Suddenly Alexa gasped and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Look! It's her! Duck!"

She pulled Hermione down behind the rack. Hermione rubbed her arm where Alexa had yanked on it. 

"Who?" Hermione hissed. "What's the problem?"

Alexa went absolutely pale. "It's Claudia Rampart!"

Hermione started laughing uproariously. She shook with laughter and couldn't stop. "That's who you're hiding from? She's only an actress." Hermione stood up, dusted off her robes, and waved. "Claudia! Would you come here for a moment?"

The actress looked completely bewildered; she probably was not used to being hailed in that matter. Alexa turned bright red and grabbed Hermione's arm again.

"What are you doing?" she said frantically. "She's coming over here!"

Hermione disengaged herself from her crazed friend. Claudia Rampart walked over to them, with a confused look. 

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No," Hermione replied happily. What was she doing? "I just thought you looked like you could use some company. I figured, since we're all going to be stuck on this boat for two weeks together, we ought to get to know one another. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Alexa Freiburg. Would you like to shop with us? I hope you don't mind my saying so, but you looked a tad lonely."

Claudia was very surprised, but she handled herself well. "Well, why not? You see, this is the first vacation I've taken on my own. I am a bit lonely."

Hermione smiled triumphantly at Alexa. "See?" she hissed. 

"What did you say your names were again?" Claudia asked, looking pointedly at Alexa.

"Alex—Alexa Freiburg," she stammered.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione replied. Claudia stared at her curiously.

"That name sounds awfully familiar," Claudia said, tapping her chin. 

"Of course it does," Alexa blurted out. "She's the one who helped Harry Potter defeat You–Know–Who!"

Hermione blushed, but Claudia looked impressed. "You're that Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said shyly.

"Tell us about it," Claudia said in fascination. "How did you do it? There wasn't much information in the papers."

"Oh, I don't really like to talk about it," Hermione said modestly.

"Oh, please, Hermione," Alexa begged. She took Hermione's arm again and dragged her to a bench. "Tell us."

Hermione sighed. Most of the people she knew in England either knew how she, Ron, and Harry did it, or were too polite to ask. But she was already thinking about it, she might as well have an audience. 

"Alright," she said. "Now, my friend Ron Weasley and I had tracked down Harry and Voldemort to this old abandoned house. Ron had run up to save Harry and left me downstairs. But when I heard his screams I ran up, too, and was caught by Wormtail. My wand was taken. Voldemort looked at me and told me I had two choices: run or die...

_"Well? What will it be?" Voldemort asked, in the sort of tone that made it seem he was asking what flavor jam she preferred on her toast._

Hermione quivered. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. She had to stall him, prevent him from killing anyone before Dumbledore arrived.

"You would kill me anyway, wouldn't you, even if I ran." Hermione made this more of a statement than a question. 

"Of course not," Voldemort replied. "I am a man of my word. Choose." Suddenly he smirked. "Actually, I have a better idea. Choose one of them."

Hermione would most likely have fallen if Wormtail wasn't still holding her. "What?" she exclaimed. 

"Choose. Pick either Weasley or Potter and I'll let you leave with whomever you choose. Then I'll kill whomever is left. There, that's a fair proposition, two lives for the price of one."

Hermione struggled against the arms that held her. "You're barking mad! I could never choose to let one of my friends live and the other die. Never!" 

Voldemort shook his head and walked over to Harry who was still unconscious. He waved his wand. "Ennervate!"

Harry twitched and lifted his head. Hermione was horrified to see how bloody he was. One eye was bruised shut, but the other glared at her with piercing clarity.

"Hermione, take Ron and get out of here. It's me he wants. Just go, save yourselves," he shouted hoarsely. 

"No!" Hermione screamed. "I won't do that!"

It was Ron's turn. He looked at her beseechingly while clutching his ribs. His face was so pale.

"Grab Harry and run, 'Mione," Ron rasped. "The world needs him, save him, save yourself."

"No!" Hermione sobbed. "I can't, don't make me choose!"

Voldemort's face took on an expression of unholy glee. "I never imagined it would work so well! That only goes to show you, Wormtail, that the best plans are the spur of the moment plans. Yowch!"

During his momentary distraction, Hermione took the opportunity to kick Wormtail in the shins and bite Voldemort. While he was screeching and trying to stem the blood flow, Hermione yanked Ron to his feet and they untied Harry. Both Harry and Ron looked as though a strong wind would topple them over. Hermione knew she had to do something. So she launched herself at Voldemort, shrieking at the top of her lungs. 

"Crucio!" shouted a voice.

Hermione's shriek of anger turned into a scream of pain. She fell to the floor in a crumpled ball. 

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

That did it. As soon as Hermione could stand, the fury was unleashed. Harry jumped on the nearest Death Eater stole his wand and started whipping it around. Ron went after Wormtail. The rat took one look at the complete rage on Ron's face and fled. Hermione grabbed his dropped wand and pointed it at Voldemort. He looked almost amused.

"Go ahead. Please."

Hermione hesitated. She had never killed anyone before. She had just made up her mind to rid the world of that filth, when a hand descended on each of her wrists.

"No, 'Mione," Ron said softly.

"It's not for you to do," Harry added, his eyes never leaving Voldemort's snake–like face. "I have to."

"But," Hermione started to protest, but Harry had already taken the wand from her. For some reason, Voldemort was making no effort to move. He stood watching the Trio with a smirk playing on his lips.

Brandishing two wands, Harry faced Voldemort. "Stand back," he ordered. Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her back. She missed the look between Harry and Ron.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. Ron yanked Hermione down and placed his arms behind his head.

There was once second of absolute silence. Then everything exploded. The room was clouded with dust and smoke, Hermione couldn't see anything. She felt Ron's grasp on her arm, but she couldn't even see him. She knew she was alright and she hoped the boys were too.

When the noise subsided and the smoke cleared, Hermione pulled herself up and surveyed the room. Harry was lying unconscious on the floor in a heap, a cut on his cheek dripped blood. There was no sign of Voldemort, but there was a pile of dust where he had been standing. Ron came up behind her and together they picked Harry up.

"And that's what happened," Hermione finished. She blinked tears from her eyes. It still hurt so much. 

Alexa and Claudia were looking at her in astonishment.

"How did you ever do that?" Claudia asked admiringly. "So brave!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we were just damned lucky. Let's stop discussing it, it's making me depressed. Come on, I want to shop."

They entered another clothing store and picked out dressier outfits for the big mixer the ship was having the next evening. They could either wear dress robes or muggle clothing. Most were choosing muggle dress because it was lighter and the evenings were very warm. Since all three were muggleborn, they were quite used to muggle clothing. Claudia had excellent fashion sense which she used to help the others.

Alexa ended up with a white blouse and a pale blue skirt which fell to her ankles. Claudia chose a crimson dress for herself which ended just above the knees. Claudia convinced Hermione to buy a sleeveless green silk dress which was a little low–cut. Hermione felt a little embarrassed, but her friends convinced her she looked terrific.

"You look wonderful, Hermione," Alexa assured her.

"Yes, and you want to impress Harry, don't you?" Claudia asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry and I aren't interested in one another. We aren't dating."

Claudia smiled brighter. "Then he's available?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll introduce you if you'd like."

They paid for their clothing and went to lunch. Harry had saved them a table. As they approached, Alexa moved to another table with a wink and a nod. The very rich Frenchman seemed a trifle surprised when she sat down next to him. Hermione and Claudia laughed and sat down on either side of Harry.

"Alexa isn't sitting with us?" Harry asked Hermione. Then he turned to Claudia. "Hullo, I don't think we've met. I'm Harry Potter."

"No, she's man–hunting," Hermione replied. "And this is Claudia Rampart. She and I shopped today."

Harry held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Claudia."

She shook it. "Likewise, Harry. I've heard a lot about you."

Harry glared at Hermione. "Good or bad?"

Claudia laughed. "Actually, very little from Hermione. Mostly it's stuff from the papers."

Harry groaned. "If you've been reading Rita Skeeter's column..."

Hermione had just taken a bite of her sandwich when she saw a certain person and choked.

"Er, Harry, speak of the devil..."

A familiar blonde was waving exuberantly at them from another table. Rita Skeeter, now who knows how old, was wearing an electric blue muggle pants suit and already had a matching quill in hand. When she saw Harry look in her direction, she stood up and made her way over to them. Hermione could see that Harry was dying to dive under the table, but he stayed in his chair, although he turned red. 

"Harry!" Rita exclaimed in a false tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied cooly. Some of the red left his cheeks. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"I was sick in bed," Rita admitted cheerfully. "The ocean doesn't seem to agree with me. But I found a handy little spell and now I'm right as rain."

Her eyes passed from Harry to Claudia on his left. Hermione knew she was mentally composing a story at that very moment. 'The Boy Who Lived Dates Beautiful American Actress'. Then her glance fell upon Hermione and her smile slipped slightly.

"Miss Grunger," she acknowledged shortly.

"It's Granger," Hermione corrected snappily. "Hermione Granger. And I thought that we've already been through this, Skeeter. Put a cap on your quill."

Rita grinned, showing off blinding white teeth. "Ah, but my dear Miss Granger, I am now a registered Animagus. You have nothing. I'll see you later, Harry, tah tah!"

Claudia stared at her as she trounced off. "_That_ was Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione nodded grimly. "Unfortunately. She didn't seem to recognize you, which for your sake is just as well. I wonder if that woman is as old as her outfit."

Harry grinned. "Hmm, Spiteful Hermione. I'm not sure if I like her. Relax, Herm, she can't get to me."

Hermione relaxed. "You're right, Harry, but I can't help myself. She makes me so angry!"

Harry, Hermione, and Claudia chatted all through lunch. They had a wonderful time gossiping about people. When their plates were cleared, they each decided to go back to their rooms and relax before meeting again later for a swim at the pool.

Hermione decided to write a postcard to Ginny, whom she promised she'd write.

__

Dear Ginny,

I hope you're well. Are you still with Draco? Or is this one of your off weeks? Anyway, you'll never guess who I ran into! Harry! Isn't that a coincidence? So far we've been having a smashing time. Oh, and Claudia Rampart, an American actress is also on board. I hadn't heard of her, but you like American films, so I thought you might. I'm having a terrific time. It's exactly what I needed to relax. Give your family my love.

Hermione 

Hermione yawned. She stumbled over to her bed to catch a quick nap. She started to dream...

_Hermione woke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She blinked a few times and struggled to sit up. A gentle hand pushed her back down. _

"It's alright, Hermione," Albus Dumbledore said. "You're safe."

"Ron! Harry! Where are they?" she cried and sat up again. Her head swam.

"After you and Ron brought Harry's body from the house, the house exploded. The two of you dropped from sheer exhaustion. That's when we found you. They're resting in the next beds."

Hermione leapt out of bed, ignoring the throbbing of her head. She ran to the first bed. Harry was absolutely still, he looked as pale as marble. There was a long thin scar that ran across his cheek bone. He was breathing, but otherwise he didn't move.

She turned to the other bed. Ron, on the other hand, was sleeping fitfully. He spasmed and moaned slightly. Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and wiped some of his hair from his face.

"Ron," she whispered. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Ron's eyes fluttered open. He blinked, bemused. "'Mione? Is that you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron. And Harry will be fine too, I think." Hermione blinked back tears. "We won."

Ron yawned. "Good." He blinked again. "I'm tired. I think I'll sleep."

His head dropped and he fell asleep again. Hermione smiled through her tears and sighed. Harry hadn't stirred. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to her bed.

"You can feel proud, Hermione. You persevered. You saved us all."

Hermione could feel herself dropping off. Her eyes closed and she yawned again. 

"Good," she murmured. "Good."

Hermione sat up suddenly. She clutched her head and two tears dripped down her face. The dreams were so vivid. After she had spent so long trying to forget that it ever happened, everything decided to come flooding back.

She sighed and wiped her face. Then she got into her bathing suit, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the pool.

Hermione was there first. She put out her towel and her sunblock on a table and took off her robe. She felt a little more comfortable in her swimsuit now. 

"Hello, Miss," a man said. He was the man Alexa had identified as the British Ambassador to the Bahamas. He was younger than Hermione had originally supposed. He had thick wavy blonde hair and was attired in swim trunks. 

"Er, hello," Hermione responded, somewhat disconcerted. "May I help you?"

The man sat down next to her. "Oh, no, no, I just wanted to speak with you. My name is Martin. What's yours?"

Hermione was taken aback, but she realized that this was no different than how she had called Claudia, and she had ended up with a new friend. It couldn't hurt to be friendly.

"My name is Hermione. Someone told me that you're the ambassador to the Bahamas." Martin nodded. "But I thought the Bahamas were under the jurisdiction of the American ministry. I was under the impression that there wasn't a large magical community there."

He nodded again. "It survives mostly off of tourism, but they have an embassy. I've been sent to alert them about the new threat."

Hermione nearly fell off her chair. "What threat? Last I heard everyone was safe. Even the Death Eaters are lying low."

Martin peered at her. "You are Hermione Granger, are you not?"

She nodded. "I am. So?"

Martin was clearly taken aback. "I thought you of all people would know! It's about," he lowered his voice, "You–Know–Who's resurrection."

Hermione gaped at him. "Resurrection? No, no, we obliterated him!"

Martin placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her shrieks of distress. "Shh! Quiet. There's nothing definite yet. Only a few rumors."

He removed his hand. Hermione bit her lip. "You must be mistaken. There's been no trace of him for five years. And why are you telling me this?"

Martin turned and began to walk away. "I thought, considering your service to England in the past, you deserved to know. Be aware, Hermione. Trust no one."

Then he melted into the crowd and was gone. A waiter came by with her fruit smoothie, and she absent–mindedly took a sip. Voldemort just couldn't be back, could he? Not after everything they sacrificed to rid the world of him. What about Ron? She and Harry always assumed that Ron had been kidnapped and tortured by a few Death Eaters who were upset at Voldemort's second downfall, much like the way that group of Death Eaters tortured Neville Longbottom's parents. But if Voldemort was alive, what did that mean? And what had Martin meant when he said trust no one? What about Harry? She could always trust Harry. And Claudia and Alexa seemed like nice people. 

Martin had said he told her simply because of a service she had done in the past, but there had to be more to it than that. What was going on?

"What are you thinking of, Hermione?" Claudia asked as she approached. Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Claudia was wearing a very skimpy red bikini. She was obviously not embarrassed, and, Hermione thought, if I had what she does, I wouldn't be embarrassed either.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied. "Nice suit."

Claudia looked down at her bathing suit, or lack thereof. "Oh, thanks. We need to get you a bikini. Show off that flat stomach."

Hermione shook her head. "Not a chance. I'll never wear a bikini. Ever."

Claudia sat down. Some man whistled and her cheeks reddened slightly. "Pig. What about a two–piece. That's not exactly a bikini and it won't make you look like such an old maid."

Hermione was about to say something nasty when Harry approached. Again, Hermione was struck by the change in him, particularly without the glasses. He was quite tan and, well, older. He seemed to have grown into his body.

"Hello, ladies. Shall we dive in?" he asked them. 

They all jumped in the pool and spent a couple of hours splashing around. Hermione had just come up for air when Harry knocked her legs out from under her and dunked her. That meant war. Alexa joined them after a little while, accompanied, to Hermione's surprise, by the rich Frenchman whose name was Jean Luc. They played around, even played a rousing game of Marco Polo. After a while, when she was so wet she thought she'd never get dry and was beginning to shrivel up like a prune, Hermione began to get out. Harry and Claudia tried to convince her to stay, but she only shook her head and climbed out. 

Just as she was sitting on the ledge and was about to pull her legs out, something came flying out of nowhere and hit her head, nearly causing her to topple back into the pool. She would have, too, if a pair of strong and muscular arms hadn't grabbed her and steadied her.

"Oh, I say, I'm terribly sorry. My friends were just playing around with me and were trying to toss my book in the pool. I'm sure they didn't mean to hit you. If I'd had my wand, I would have stopped it, but wouldn't you know it, I've left it in the room."

Hermione looked at the book floating in the pool. She scooped it up and shook some of the water off of it. It was titled _Hogwarts, A History_, one of her all–time favorite books.

"You're reading _Hogwarts, A History_?" she said in amazement. Not many could get through it, or even bothered. She continued to stare at the cover, ignoring the arms that still held her.

"Er, yes. I'm supposed to take a teaching position there at the end of this cruise, so I thought I'd study up on it. Er, may I have it back?"

"I teach there already," Hermione replied, beginning to stand, aided by the stranger. "I don't remember Albus saying..."

She trailed off as she finally got a good look at the man. She couldn't speak. That hair. Those eyes. Those freckles. No. It couldn't be!

He smiled at her. "Saying what?"

Hermione somehow managed to collect herself. "Saying we'd have a new teacher next term. He must have forgotten."

The stranger smiled brighter and Hermione felt her knees buckle. She started to fall, but he caught her again.

"Perhaps you ought to sit down," the man said with concern. "Here."

He escorted her to a chair. Then he turned and headed back to his friends. He called over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you."

Hermione gaped after him. She sat there dumbly for a moment. When she found her voice she ran to the edge of the pool.

"Harry!" she hissed loudly. "Come here! It's urgent!"

Harry waded over to her. "What's wrong, Herm?"

She yanked him out of the pool with such force she thought she scraped his knees. 

"Look! Over there." She pointed to where the man was laughing with a couple who must have been his friends.

"What am I looking at?"

"Ron." 

Harry turned stark white. 

"He's here! He's there!"

Harry managed to speak. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione didn't take her eyes from the man. Then she turned to Harry and looked him right in his emerald green eyes.

"Harry," she said, "Ron is alive."

A/N: Alright, not as dramatic as I had intended, mostly because you knew it was coming. I gave away too much. But never fear, I have A LOT more surprises in store. Oh, just you wait.


End file.
